Tainting Innocence
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: Akira is sick and being threatened by an unknown man who knows that he is 20 Masks. Who is this man? Will the Clamp Campus Detectives be able to find out and save Akira? Will they find out Akira's identity? 4th chapter up! Moved to new proper category.
1. Chapter 1

Well, see, this idea popped into my head and demanded to be written. I had no idea where it was going, and it just sort of kept coming. And coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCD, they belong to the amazingly wonderful CLAMP.

* * *

A bright blue sky spread over the Clamp campus. Flowers bloomed everywhere, as they always seemed to in the never-ending spring inside the huge school.

"Kaichou, you still have more paperwork to do!" The voice of Takamura Suoh rang out from the Clamp school elementary division council boardroom.

"But Suoooohh," the elementary division president, Imonoyama Nokoru, whined. He was, once again, surrounded by mountains of paperwork.

The youngest member of the elementary division board, the treasurer, Ijyuin Akira, smiled at the usual antics of his board-mates. "Would you like some snacks? Kaichou, Takamura-senpai," the dark-haired boy asked, smiling.

Nokoru perked up instantly. "Yes, please!"

Akira smiled and hurried out to the kitchen. Almost to the door, he stumbled slightly, just managing to regain his balance before falling.

Suoh and Nokoru looked over at their friend's yelp. "Daijoubu, Akira?" Nokoru asked.

"I'm fine!" Akira replied hurriedly, plastering on his signature smile before hurrying out the door.

"Hmmm…" There was a moment of silence, before Suoh spoke up. "Kaichou, don't you think that Ijyuin has been acting strange the last few days?"

"Yes. I wonder why Akira hasn't said anything," the blonde boy mused. His opened fan, held in front of his face, read "A Mystery."

Soon, Akira returned with tea and cake. "Yaay, cake!" Nokoru cheered as Akira set a plate and cup on his desk.

"Hai. It's Angel Cake, kaichou, your favorite," Akira said, reaching to pick up a plate for Suoh. But before he could reach it, he wobbled, his eyes dark and face pale. Before Suoh or Nokoru could react, he fell back, slumping against Suoh.

"Akira!" "Ijyuin!"

Suoh swiftly lifted the younger boy and moved over to gently lay him on the couch. "Is he sick?" Nokoru asked worriedly, coming to stand next to his secretary. Suoh laid a hand on the unconscious boy's forehead. "He's burning up with a fever!"

In no time at all, a doctor had been called to the room and was examining Akira. Suoh and Nokoru hovered behind him anxiously. Finally, the doctor stood up from his position kneeling next to Akira and turned to the older boys.

"Well? How is he?" the heir to the Imonoyama zaibatsu demanded.

"He has a high fever, but he should be alright in a few days. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, and give him this medicine when he wakes up," the doctor replied kindly, pulling out a small bottle of red liquid and writing down a quick prescription.

Suoh took the medicine, setting it on the coffee table, and the doctor left. "We should call his mothers," Nokoru commented, reaching for the phone. Suddenly an explosion shook the ground, making the two boys topple over along with half the things on each desk.

"What was that?!" Suoh shouted, as the rumbling subsided.

Nokoru stood and said, "Perhaps it was a project for one of the clubs, though I can't think what would cause such a racket. Or maybe it was an experiment from the university division?" Now his fan read "Ka-Boom!"

Suoh nodded, but as he did, he caught sight of something white out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he gasped. "Kaichou, look!"

Outside, a snowstorm blew fiercely over the grounds.

"How could this happen?"

"That explosion," Nokoru said calmly, "must have been the central heating and cooling system." The immense heating and cooling system of the Clamp school was powerful enough to keep the campus in a perpetual spring all year long. Evidently, it was also powerful enough to start a snowstorm on campus.

Suoh stepped over to the window. "It doesn't seem we'll be able to leave for a while," the blue-haired boy reported.

"I'll call Akira's mothers and let them know what's happening," said Nokoru, picking up the phone.

A few minutes later, the blonde set the phone back down. "Now what should we do?" the blonde mused. A stack of papers landed on his desk, making him jump. "You still have work to do, kaichou. You can't go outside, so you might as well finish it."

"But… we need to look after Akira!"

"Akira needs sleep, and he'll rest better without any of your crazy antics."

Nokoru slumped against the desk, knowing he was defeated. Soon the boardroom was filled with the rhythmic ticking of computer keys, the rustle of papers, and the thud of kaichou's stamp. The next few hours passed uneventfully, until they were – inevitably – interrupted. Nokoru and Suoh whirled to face their kohai as a groan escaped the unconscious boy. He was twisting and struggling on the couch, eyes closed tightly, breaths coming out in huge gasps. Sounds tore from his throat, as if he were trying to scream but couldn't.

Nokoru and Suoh were by his side in an instant, calling out the dark-haired boy's name. Suoh shook Akira's shoulder gently. "Wake up! Akira!" Nokoru called. Slowly, Akira stopped tossing, and his face slackened back to unconsciousness. But a pained edge remained on the young features.

"…" Nokoru and Suoh glanced at each other, both worried about their friend. Akira was always so cheerful, what could cause him to have such a horrible nightmare? And how had he gotten so sick in the first place?

Suddenly Nokoru noticed the sweat that glistened on his treasurer. "He's sweated a lot. We should change his shirt." So Nokoru slipped off Akira's jacket as Suoh went to find a spare shirt.

Akira's eyes flickered open. "Ka… kaichou…?" he murmured, spotting his blonde senpai.

"Hai, Akira. How are you feeling?"

Akira let out a long breath. Instead of answering, he asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted after bringing tea. Has something been bothering you, Akira?" asked Nokoru.

Akira was quiet, but the look in his eye told the older boy that there was something. He sighed and started to unbutton Akira's shirt. For a moment, the feverish boy didn't respond. Then, suddenly, he jumped backwards, away from kaichou, clutching at the collar of his shirt. A terrified expression filled his innocent face.

"Whwh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing, k-kaichou?" he stammered, the terror still evident in his eyes, even as dizziness erupted fiercely in his head.

"You're sweaty, so I'm changing your shirt," kaichou stated matter-of-factly just as Suoh returned with another shirt and a blanket.

"I-I-I'm f-fine!" Akira claimed unconvincingly.

"Nonsense."

"You'll get sicker if you sleep with damp clothes on, Ijyuin," Suoh remarked. He moved forward and gently tugged at the dark-haired boy's hands. The terror in Akira's eyes renewed and he tried, unsuccessfully, to pull away from the ninja boy.

"Tell us what's wrong, Akira," said Nokoru kindly. Something about taking his shirt off obviously terrified the younger boy. But Akira shook his head violently, causing him to become dizzier and more light-headed than he already was.

"Now, Akira…" began kaichou in a slightly stern voice, but before he could finish, Akira fell back, against the arm of the couch. Suoh's grip caused his shirt to come partially open, and both older boys gasped as Akira's neck was exposed. On the youngest boy's neck, just low enough to be hidden by the collar of the school uniform was a raw pink mark.

"Ah… ah…!" Akira tried to cover the mark with his hands, but it was too late; it had been seen.

"Akira… what's going on?" Nokoru spoke gently as tears filled his kohai's eyes. Suoh released his hold on Akira's shirt, but the young boy didn't bother fixing it.

"I… I…" Akira choked. He had desperately tried to hide it from his friends, but there was no escaping now. "I'm… being… threatened."

"What?!" "By who?!"

Akira shook his head. "I don't know… I've never seen his face."

"Why is he threatening you, Akira?" Another head shake. "I don't know that either…"

"But how is he threatening you Ijyuin? Is he holding someone hostage?" Suoh asked. Akira didn't want to move anymore, afraid of the dizziness. He bit his lip before quietly whispering, "No."

"Then how?"

The dark-haired boy was silent for a moment. When he spoke, it was so quiet that Nokoru and Suoh had to lean closer to hear it.

"If I don't do what he tells me, he'll reveal my secret."

Nokoru and Suoh stared in confusion. "What secret, Akira?" The sick boy bit his lip again and shook his head the tiniest bit. His black bangs hid his eyes. He didn't want to keep it a secret from his friends. But he had to. He had to. His mind flashed back to the night he had been discovered…

_It was raining. Cold and hard, winds whipping the branches of trees so that they tossed around, seeming to reach for and scratch at the sky._

_20 Masks leaped into a tree, his cape whipping around him. His heist had been successful, but getting home was becoming a problem. Spying a window, he jumped, landing quietly on the balcony and squeezing under the bit of shelter next to the door. He could wait here until the storm died down._

_A soft noise made the thief turn his head to peer into the room. It was incredibly dark, but there didn't seem to be anything moving. He settled back against the wall to wait out the storm._

_Suddenly the door to the balcony burst open. Akira jumped, but he was cornered against the wall. A figure swept forward before the young boy could escape and pushed him, pinning him to the ground. Knees pinned the dark-haired boy's arms down, prevented him from fighting back. Fingers tugged at his mask, pulling it off. "No!" Akira twisted, trying vainly to get away. A flashlight flared in his face._

_"Well, well. Who would have thought someone like you could be the great thief, 20 Masks," a voice spoke. Akira could not see his face because of the flashlight blinding him._

_"Promise me you won't run away, and I'll let you up," hissed the voice. "If you do… well then we'll see if they let you stay on the student council board when they find out you're an infamous thief." Horror coursed through the dark-haired boy. His identity had been discovered!! Panicking slightly, Akira quickly agreed and his captor allowed him to stand, though he forced Akira to turn around so that he couldn't see his face. Shaking slightly, Akira pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone my identity!"_

_"And why shouldn't I?" The smirk was evident in his voice. "I'm sure I'd get a hefty reward for turning you in, 20 Masks aka Ijyuin Akira."_

_A chill ran down Akira's spine and he asked desperately, "What do you want?!"_

_"I'll just have to think about that," the captor said maliciously. "I'll be nice. You do whatever I tell you to, and I won't tell anyone the real identity of 20 Masks." He leaned forward, breathing in Akira's ear. "Deal?"_

_Akira gulped, still shaking. There was no telling what this man would force him to do if he agreed. But if he didn't… then everyone would find out that he was 20 Masks! Not to mention his poor mothers._

_Seeing his hesitation, the man whispered, "Just remember, there's no way they'll let you stay on the board once they find out. You'll probably even be expelled. No one will accept a dirty, rotten thief like you."_

_"Al-alright…" Akira's head drooped. The captor gave another malicious smile. "Good boy… oh and just so you remember our little deal…"_

_The young thief froze as hands came around, undoing his tie and the top few buttons of his shirt. He shivered as his captor pulled one side of his shirt down to expose the base of his neck. Then he felt teeth sinking into his flesh._

_"Ah… Aaah…!" The young thief gasped, about to scream. But a hand covered his mouth and prevented him from doing so._

"Akira… Akira, are you okay?!" Nokoru shook the younger boy's shoulder a little, snapping him out of his reverie.

"U-un," Akira replied, shrinking back slightly.

Suoh kneeled next to Akira alongside Nokoru. "What does he make you do?"

"He… he makes me… steal stuff… and… and- I th-think he's planning to- to make me give him information." The man had contacted Akira several times after their first meeting.

Nokoru and Suoh's worry deepened. Both were running the information through their heads, trying to figure out what to do to catch this horrible man. Who could do such things to Akira?! Both Suoh and Nokoru glanced at the mark on Akira's neck. He was definitely a dangerous man.

Suddenly Nokoru remembered that as well as being terrified, the boy in front of him was sick. "Come Akira, let's get that sweaty shirt off of you," the blonde kaichou said suddenly, standing up and unbuttoning the rest of his kohai's shirt. Akira seemed too tired to register the sudden change in pace and simply gave a small nod as kaichou pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the spare Suoh had found. Nokoru helped him lower himself back onto the sofa. Suoh threw the blanket over the youngest council member.

"Akira…" Nokoru whispered. "What secret is so big that someone can make you do so much?" _And that you won't reveal it to us…_ But the boy was already asleep.

* * *

Waaah, I'm sorry Akira! -hugs- This wasn't my original intent, but it just kept coming. I know they are all so out of character, I'm sorry!! But since I wrote it, I figured I should put it up. Please review! I don't have a definite ending, so tell me what you would like to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about time I updated this. Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse (other than lazyness, exams, holidays, and life in general). Anyway, this is my Christmas present to Akirafanatic, who got me to continue this story. Hope you like it, Akirafanatic!

Also, a thank you to all my other reviewers: Arie, WillowFae, and James Birdsong! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I'm also broke (Christmas and all that) so please don't sue me; you won't get anything.

* * *

After his confession, Akira slept fitfully, once or twice waking up gasping or crying or screaming. Each time, Nokoru and Suoh were there in an instant, calming the dark-haired boy until he could fall back asleep. Perhaps it was because of the fever that the nightmares were worse, but now his friends could understand why he had not looked well before-hand. How he had managed to fool them, hiding the pain behind his ever-present smile, they could not understand.

The second time Akira awoke from a nightmare, Suoh had remembered to give him the medicine. It made Nokoru wish they had some sort of sleeping pills, but those were in another building, and with the snowstorm still raging outside – already there were a few feet of snow – no one was going to be going anywhere for a while.

So with plenty of time on their hands the two healthy members of the student council got to work. They may not have been able to go out to investigate, but they would do what they could with what was available in the student council room – namely, the student records and the computer. However, they didn't exactly have much to go on.

"If only Ijyuin could give us more information," Suoh commented, glancing at the unconscious treasurer. Nokoru followed Suoh's gaze.

"Perhaps when he wakes up."

An hour and a half after Akira's third awakening Nokoru and Suoh were feeling tired and dejected. Suoh was shifting through the student records listlessly, looking for anything that might hint at being connected to Akira's blackmailer while Nokoru searched the internet, eyes reflecting the blue-ish light of the screen they were glued to. Neither boy noticed when Akira awoke, for once quietly.

At first, the youngest boy simply stared at the ceiling, trying to sort out his thoughts through the haze of the fever. He remembered Nokoru and Suoh's discovery of the mark on his neck, and telling them that he was being threatened, but after that were only the fuzzy images of nightmares and waking up to Nokoru and Suoh's concerned faces calling his name blurred together into an indiscernible swirl of color and darkness.

A crash made all three members of the student council board jump. Akira sat up to look at the same time Nokoru and Suoh looked around; a large tree branch had been slammed against the building just below the window of the student council room by the wind.

Akira glanced over when he heard Suoh sigh and just saw the glimmer of steel being tucked back into some secret pocket. Guilt prickled Akira's mind and choked him as he wondered if they were so jumpy because of him; because of that man threatening him.

"Oh, Akira, you're awake." Akira turned around when Nokoru spoke up, blinking back the tears that were brewing behind his eyes; although he couldn't remember quite clearly, the boy had a feeling that he had cried enough today.

"Are you feeling better?" the blonde asked. Akira nodded in response, not entirely sure he could talk yet. His throat felt raw and dry. A hand came around and pushed under his bangs to his forehead. A quick glance confirmed that is was Suoh.

The ninja pulled his hand back and said, "You still have a fever, but it feels a little better than before."

"Can we get you anything?" asked Nokoru. The dark-haired boy opened his mouth to say that he was fine, but changed his mind. "Water." His voice sounded horrible.

Nokoru went to get a glass of water and handed it to Akira with a kind look. The youngest took a long, grateful gulp. "Arigato." The water had helped.

Nokoru exchanged a look with Suoh. "Akira…" the blonde began slowly. "Is there anything else you can tell us - about that man?"

Lids closed over silver eyes. He had expected this, but calling back those dark memories while he was awake after seeing them so many times in his dreams was not easy. "He has contacted me… five times since that first night. Three times over the phone, once through e-mail, and once more in person."

"Where were you the times he met you in person?"

Akira took a steadying breath before answering, but his voice still shook. "The first time he found me was the night of that big storm. I… took shelter by a house and he… came out and… pinned me… down."

His mouth felt dry and he took another drink of the water. He could feel his heart beating harshly, yet it felt somehow detached as if it weren't his own heart, beating in his own chest. What could he tell them? They needed to catch that man, he was obviously dangerous, but what then? Wouldn't he tell everyone the identity of 20 Masks, wouldn't he let everyone know that the elementary division treasurer was a thief? He had indisputable proof. What would his mothers do? How could he explain his thieving?

"Akira! Daijoubu ka, Akira?!"

He suddenly realized that he was shaking, his breath coming in great gasps that tore at his lungs and throat. He felt dizzy, the world spinning before his eyes, a kaleidoscope twisted and shaken to make the bits of color shift and mingle, creating a vertiginous whirlpool that was sucking the dark-haired boy in, and drawing away necessary oxygen. It was not just being unable to catch the man that scared Akira; it was catching him as well. Nonetheless, as darkness began to creep at the edges of Akira's vision, he fought back. If he fainted again, it would only cause more worry for his friends. This was Akira's burden, and he would carry it alone.

The two elder board members watched the youngest helplessly as he struggled to breathe, his eyes unfocused. They could do nothing but wait as they witnessed the boy pull himself out of the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

Akira's breaths gradually slowed and deepened, until they were near normal. His face was an unhealthy mix of fevered red and ghostly pale. But when he closed his eyes and opened them again, they were clear and determined. Something about the look in the treasurer's eyes gave his board-mates a bad feeling.

"…Akira?" Nokoru questioned cautiously. The treasurer did not look at him.

The next four words fell like heavy stones into the quiet. "Forget what I said."

"…Nani?"

"Forget what I told you. I don't want you to get involved." He still refused to look at either of his senpai.

"No way! Ijyuin, what is going on!?" "We're your friends, why can't you tell us?"

"I told you: I don't want you to get involved. I can handle it." In some part of his mind, Akira wished he could make himself seem cold and unfeeling like Suoh. He wished he could lock the emotions below the surface and put on a mask as easily as he put on the 20 Masks disguise. But he had never had to do such a thing before, nor had he ever wanted to. He was too naïve, too honest to wish for a mask. As the tears built up behind his silver eyes, Ijyuin Akira, treasurer of the CLAMP school elementary division and the great thief, 20 Masks, longed for a mask of ice.

Alas, he had no such mask and it was too late to fake a smile.

"Ijyuin." It was Suoh. He grasped Akira's face and forced him to look up. "Look at me." Akira reluctantly allowed silver to meet gold.

"We are going to go after that man, no matter what you say," the ninja said, gazing steadily into Akira's eyes. "This is serious, and you cannot stop us from trying to help you. It will be a lot easier if you talk to us, but we will not force you."

And then there were two pairs of arms wrapped around him and twin tracks of tears running down his cheeks. At first he tried to squeeze the tears back with his eyelids, but they only filled and overflowed anyway; so he let them fall, clutching his friends tightly, not uttering a sound.

Eventually, even as he fought it, exhaustion overtook and Akira slipped back into unconsciousness. But this time, there were no dreams, no nightmares. Just blissful black nothingness…

Nokoru and Suoh laid their friend gently back on the couch.

"Suoh."

The ninja nodded, not needing anything more, and headed for the computer. Immediately he was typing wildly away on the computer, eyes flashing back and forth across the screen.

Satisfied that Suoh would work from that end, Nokoru picked up the phone and dialed. It was answered after the third ring and a voice chirped with false cheeriness.

"Yes, this is Fujiwara Ayumi of Japanese Telephones International, Tokyo local division, how may I help you?"

Nokoru spun in his chair so that he was facing the window. "Yes, this is Imonoyama Nokoru. I'd like the phone records for a certain residents for the past month."

"I'm sorry sir, but the records for any residence are classified."

"I'm aware, but it's a good friend of mine. I know there are some necessary procedures, so I you could just begin…"

For a normal person it would have taken a few hours to go through the proceedings to get the phone records for any residence, but Nokoru completed them in just over an hour.

As soon as the records printed out of the fax machine, they were snatched into the chairman's hands. Blue eyes scanned over them at an almost inhuman speed; two pages into the small stack, he found something.

"Suoh!" The blue-haired ninja was next to him in an instant. "Look at this."

_21:34, April 14, 19XX_

_Residence: Moshi moshi._

_Caller (private number): It's me._

_Residence: What do you want?_

_Caller: Kirin's Horn. By the end of the week._

_Residence: Alright._

_Phone call ended by caller._

Worried blue and gold met.

"Wasn't Kirin's Horn stolen by 20 Masks around that time?"

Nokoru nodded, gaze returning to the paper. After two calls by Akira's mothers to some foreign designers, there was another call from a private number.

_21:17, April 16, 19XX_

_Residence: Moshi moshi._

_Caller: Konbanwa, is Akira-kun available?_

_Residence: Hai, he is. Akira! There's someone on the phone for you._

_Moshi moshi?_

_Caller: How are you doing, Akira-kun?_

_Residence: Fine._

_Caller: And how are your mothers?_

_Residence: Leave them alone._

_Caller: Mmm, I'll think about it. Leave Kirin's Horn on Tsukime Street tomorrow morning on your way to school._

_Residence: Wakarimashita._

_Phone call ended by caller._

One last conversation from a private number was from just a couple days ago.

_22:46, April 24, 19XX_

_Residence: Moshi moshi._

_Caller: I'm sorry; were you about to go to sleep?_

_Residence: What do you want?_

_Caller: Now, you really shouldn't take that tone with me. There's something I want._

_Residence: What is it this time?_

_Caller: What are you doing-? Shut up, you idiot! Well, sorry! -slam- I'll call you with the details later!_

_Phone call ended by caller._

"Sounds like someone walked in on him. Someone he knows," Suoh observed, glaring at the words on the paper. Although no emotion or pauses could be shown through the typed black words, the mocking in the caller's words and Akira's distress were evident enough.

Nokoru nodded, picked up the phone, and dialed.

"Moshi moshi, Ijyuin-san? Hai, this is Imonoyama Nokoru. Have you received any calls from a person looking for Akira?" He paused, listening to the answer. "Hai, arigato gozaimasu. Iie, it's nothing to worry about. Ja ne." He hung up. "They haven't received any calls, but he'll probably contact them tonight. If not, then it's possible he lives on Clamp campus."

Suoh nodded. If he didn't contact then it would show that, unless something had happened, he knew Akira could not answer because of the snowstorm. There was silence except for the blowing of the wind as the two boys mulled this over, anger flashing in their eyes. Then Suoh stood and returned to the computer. Vicious typing echoed throughout the room, sounding as if the keys were about to crack. After a moment of watching the ninja absently, Nokoru sat down back at his own desk.

Suoh was close to finishing his own task. He had already hacked into Akira's e-mail, but there was no sign of anything strange. But even if something is deleted, once it's on the internet, it's almost impossible to get rid of every trace. A screen popped up. He had succeeded.

"Kaichou!" The blonde rushed over.

Gold and sapphire locked on the computer screen as Suoh clicked on the file.

_Dear Akira-kun, aka 20 Masks…_

Nokoru and Suoh gasped.

"What… Ijyuin…" Suoh glanced over at the still-sleeping boy.

Nokoru just stared hard at the screen, a grim look on his face. Then his gaze joined Suoh's in staring at the young treasurer.

"So this is the secret so great that it's being used to blackmail him and that he couldn't tell us… Akira…"

* * *

I figure that's a good place to stop. Mwahaha, what will happen? Review and I'll update soon!

Edit: I forgot to add translations!

Moshi moshi - Hello (used when answering the phone)

Konbanwa - Good evening

Wakarimashita - I understand

Fujiwara Ayumi - Last name first name (Japanese style)

Japanese Telephones International, Tokyo local division - I made this up, I have no idea how the telephone system works


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaaahhh, gomen nasai, minna-san! I'm alive! I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to get up! For some reason I had horrible writer's block, not to mention I'm getting bogged down by school work. My college classes are starting to give out projects/papers and it's benchmark time for my high school classes (waah, I have one tomorrow!) This chapter still isn't any good, but I felt like I'd taken long enough.

As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers and alert-ers! Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Sorry I'm too tired/lazy to look up names.

Anyway, I apologize for the crappiness, please enjoy this chapter seasoned by your anticipation!

* * *

Suddenly the door slammed open, causing Nokoru and Suoh to jump nearly a foot in the air. Nokoru quickly minimized the incriminating screen.

"Oh… Gomen nasai! Am I interrupting something?" The man who had walked in glanced at the various iron spikes surrounding him imbedded in the walls through the edges of his clothes.

Nokoru gave a perfect smile and said, "Er, no. Gomen nasai. But what brings the university division's kaichou here?"

"Well, I was on my way over to deliver some papers concerning the upcoming Film Festival when the snow hit. I barely made it in here, and it doesn't look like I'll be leaving for a while," he commented moving forward to hand over a large envelope after Suoh walked somewhat stiffly over to retrieve his weapons.

"Arigato, Katayama-kaichou." As the elder kaichou gave the papers to the younger, he spotted Akira lying on the couch.

"What's wrong with Ijyuin-kohai?"

"He has a fever," replied Nokoru.

"Was he out in the snow or something?"

"No, it appears he simply overworked himself while we weren't looking." The corners of Nokoru's lips lifted as if into a smile, but the glint hidden in the depths of his eyes told otherwise.

Katayama did not to notice the contradiction. His deep black eyes stayed trained on Akira for a moment, but no longer, before he turned back to Nokoru with a smile, tearing his eyes away as if carelessly slapping down an important document to be dealt with later. "By the way, Imonoyama-kun, do you know of any way I could while away time until someone takes care of our little snowstorm?"

"There are several lounges on the first, third, and fourth floors, some with computers, and there should be some kitchens open for use," answered Nokoru.

"I think I'll try one of the lounges then; arigato." Katayama bowed briefly and exited the student council office. Silence fell for a moment when he left.

Turning away, Suoh walked over to Akira. "What can we do about Ijyuin?" Nokoru had no answer, so he hesitated, strode back to the computer, and was interrupted by a knock on the door, which made both council members look up sharply.

Nokoru called, "Come in," pasting his usual smile on and giving Suoh a look that told him to try to act normal. At least a serious face was normal for him.

A girl pushed the door open cheerfully, closely followed by a gaggle of giggling, smiling girls. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaichou! I am Shirayuki Yaeko."

"It's very nice to meet you, Shirayuki-oujo," Nokoru said, swiftly bowing, ever the gentleman. The girls all giggled, twittering about the blonde. "Is there anything we can help you with?" the kaichou asked.

"Actually, yes. A group of students were trapped by our mysterious snowstorm and decided to throw an impromptu party. We'd be ever so pleased if you could join us."

As Nokoru was about to reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm afraid Kaichou has a lot of work to do today, Shirayuki-san. Maybe another time." Suoh spoke up, pulling the blonde back to his desk. The girl was disappointed and all the group sighed and whined but accepted the declination. However, before they could make it out the door, one of the girls cried out, "Isn't that Ijyuin-kun?" This one comment set off a flurry of cries and concern and questions from the girls.

"C-call down ladies… He merely has a fever, he will be fine as long as he gets some rest," Nokoru soothed. It took more than that to quiet them all enough to get them out, but Nokoru managed. When they were finally gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"You know I was going to decline anyway," he commented to his secretary after a moment.

"Yes, but it's more normal for me to stop you."

"Good point."

Suoh continued, "It would have been good if they hadn't noticed Ijyuin."

"In case the blackmailer wants to contact him." Nokoru smiled at his secretary's ingenuity, but frowning at what the news meant. "He won't bother to contact Akira if he knows Akira can't respond."

Suoh nodded, and then remembered the screen they had been looking at before they were interrupted. "Kaichou, we should read the rest of that e-mail." The blonde agreed and they returned to the computer at Suoh's desk.

_'Dear Akira-kun, aka 20 Masks,_

_ The next thing I want you to get is Angel's Eye. It will be on display at the NT Art Museum(1) next week. Once you have it, bring it to the park and leave it under the big willow tree by the pond - the one on the farthest side from the place where we met._

The message was short and to the point. On the surface, it didn't reveal anything about the sender.

Nokoru whipped out his fan. "It seems it is time for the CLAMP Campus Detectives to get to work!" he said, smiling.

Some might wonder at how the boy could act so light-heartedly in such a situation. But Suoh knew better – Nokoru always had a front prepared for emergencies. As the Imonoyama zaibatsu heir, he could not break down in the face of adversity – and, after all, he had been facing danger from the moment he was born. Also, the elementary kaichou was not just a pretty face; he had faith in his abilities and in those of his bodyguard and friend.

"First of all, what exactly is Angel's Eye?" questioned Suoh.

"It's a large peridot gemstone that acts as the right eye of Shimobe, or Servant of God, statue. The statue was a collaborative effort, separated into the frame, the outer shell, the face, and the eyes and mouth. A different person created each portion of the statue. I believe Angel's Eye was carved from a meteorite by a Japanese gem cutter." Nokoru put a hand to his chin as he thought. Suddenly, his blue eyes widened. "Actually…" He left the thought hanging, quickly moving over to tap rapidly at the computer's keyboard.

Suoh glanced at the chairman and by the time he had looked back at the computer screen, Kaichou had pulled up a new screen.

Nokoru spoke in mild surprise, "The Kirin's Horn that this blackmailer had Akira steal before was carved by the same person as Angel's Eye."

"Is it a coincidence? Or is the blackmailer targeting that artist's work? He did specify the Eye, instead of the whole statue. Who is the gem cutter anyway?"

Nokoru scanned the words onscreen for the name. "Miyazaki Hanae." Nokoru looked at Suoh. "She's a CLAMP School alumni."

The news was a slight shock, although it wasn't exactly extraordinary. CLAMP collected skilled people from all over the world, including people skilled in lesser thought of talents.

"What do you know of Miyazaki Hanae-san, Kaichou?" Suoh asked – after all, Nokoru knew everything about all the girls on campus.

As he spoke he pulled up the student files from the CLAMP records. "She's a university student currently traveling, studying gems, gem cutting, and carving of other materials such as stone. She's majoring in Art. Her studies sent her to Africa, North America, and China, but she will be coming back to Japan soon." Nokoru paused, thinking a moment.

"I feel as though there were something else, but I'm not sure."

"There's something about a girl from CLAMP that you don't know?" Suoh remarked, only half teasing.

But in reply Nokoru declared dramatically, "Of course; there are many mysteries to the hearts of women."

A sigh and shake of the head were all Suoh could do.

* * *

I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but I promise the next one will be longer! I was to the point where I said, this sounds like a good place to end and I rushed to put it up. On the plus side, I also have another CCD fanfic that I have started which I should get up tomorrow because I'm tired, it's late, and I have college classes tomorrow morning. For some reason, I was able to write the prologue for that in like an hour, straight through, while it took me forever to write this chapter.

Translations:

Gomen nasai = Sorry (formal)

Shimobe = Servant of God

(1) I don't really know, it was mentioned in 20 Mensou ni Onegai!.

Please review and tell me how my writing is, how the stories going, etc! Feel free to flame at me for taking forever, but if you have a problem with the story, please be specific so I can work to fix it. Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

WOOT! New chapter~! I thought about ending TI with this chapter, but then I had some new ideas and still hadn't implemented some old ones, so… you gotta wait for another chapter, but at least you get more! And, as promised, this chapter is longer than the previous (at 2,274 words).

"Darn it all!" A figure slammed a fist into the wall in frustration, grinding fingers together angrily. He kicked a table, ignoring the pain it would cause in favor of releasing the pent-up anger.

The figure paced back and forth, gnawing on a knuckle and deep in flustered thought. '_I'm running out of time!'_ The effects of stress on the young boy's body had never been considered – '_Why not, I should have thought of that!'_ – and plans would have to be changed now.

'_There are still three more pieces.'_ Brown eyes sent a quick anxious glance towards a dark shape covered with a stretch of fabric and then a list taped to a wall. '_Just three more and I will have all I need. I already e-mailed him instructions. Just three more and I can finish.'_ Although deep breaths had provided a bit of calm, thoughts and calculations of time were counteracting that, causing his breathing to come faster, trying to follow the speedy thump, thump, thumping of the heart while hands shook.

'_Just three more! Sick or not, that kid's getting me what I need!'_

Nokoru stared up at the clear night sky. City lights overwhelmed many of the stars, but the strongest were able to shine through and speckle the night sky around the moon, which was, tonight, a tipping bowl of glowing moonshine.

The CLAMP Campus climate control had been fixed and the snowstorm abated, but the campus remained covered in snow. Plows had come through within an hour of the storm's end to clear pathways between buildings and gates allowing students to go home and they would be working the whole night to clear out the rest of the grounds. The more delicate areas, like the gardens and wisteria trellis, would be cleared out by hand by the students responsible as punishment for causing trouble for the whole school with their experiment.

The elementary kaichou puffed a strand of hair out of his eyes as he turned around to lean against the balcony railing of his home. It was late and he should probably be asleep by now. He and Suoh had escorted Akira home (with the help of their staff) and left soon afterward. He smiled at the memory of Akira's mothers fussing over him and hurrying to care for him; Akira would be in good hands for the night and he and Suoh planned to visit the next day. Not to mention Suoh had left a few extra bodyguards there overnight.

Nokoru frowned and turned his mind back to his real purpose for staying awake: Akira's blackmailer. So far, all they knew was that he - or she – was targeting Miyazaki Hanae's works and that he did not live alone, based on the interrupted phone call. Also, he would be waiting for Akira, or 20 Masks, to steal another piece soon and leave it in the park to be collected. But he wouldn't show up until 20 Masks theft, which would obviously be publicized…

"…That's it!" Nokoru slammed his hands on the railing, jerking up. He ran back into the room to call Suoh. It would take a little planning, but nothing more; they could catch the man foolish enough to use his friend.

"Alright, spread out and cover all of the exits! He's not going to get away from us today!" Kobayashi Ryusuke's voice rang out over the sound of helicopters and almost the entire local police force moving into position.

When he was satisfied that they were doing their duty, Kobayashi turned to get into his own position in the front lines and ran smack into someone else.

"Akechi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

The school doctor smiled at the high school teenager. "The same thing I'm doing whenever I come to one of 20 Masks heists, I suppose?"

Kobayashi huffed, but let it go – the doctor had come to every single one of the thief's heists, although the aspiring detective had a suspicion that he got in the way more than he helped. Speaking of, normally by now the doctor would have said something, usually a parable-like saying that he could never quite figure out. Glancing up, Kobayashi was surprised to see worry in Akechi-sensei's eyes.

"Akechi-sensei, is something wrong?"

The doctor glanced down at the shorter male, smile reappearing. "Hm?"

"You seem worried. Is something wrong?" Kobayashi repeated his question.

"No; it's nothing." The doctor shook his head in the negative, but he could not help looking back up at the sky. "20 Masks has been quite active lately, don't you think?"

Kobayashi thought for just a moment before replying. "Hm? Yeah, he has, come to think of -" The sudden blaring of an alarm cut him off. "20 Masks! You're not getting away this time!" And with that, Kobayashi was off, Akechi-sensei easily keeping pace with his long stride.

However, already above them a hot air balloon rose into the sky; a small figure was hanging from the rope ladder waving below it.

Kobayashi yelped, "What? How did he get out so fast?"

Far above, Takamura Suoh glanced back down at the swarming police officers before vaulting into the balloon's basket and making his getaway.

"Good job, Suoh," Nokoru praised his bodyguard as he landed.

"It was a very good plan," the blue-haired ninja replied with a smile, pulling off the white mask that had covered his eyes and jumping into the waiting car. "Now we can lure him out." Suoh's golden eyes hardened as he referred to the man foolish enough to mess with one of his and Nokoru's closest friends.

Nokoru nodded. "Let's take a stroll in the park, shall we?" The two detectives exchanged one more glance before Nokoru ordered his driver to stop at the park.

They plodded along towards the lake slowly, Nokoru keeping to the shadows and bushes. He had been adamant about coming, but agreed that the blackmailer might not approach unless "20 Masks" was alone. Suoh had tied his mask back on, his hands brushing against the black wig he wore. If anyone who had met Akira before looked closely, they would easily be able to tell that it was not the cheerful young boy thanks to Suoh's tanner skin and slightly different build and face shape. However, the disguise would work in the dark.

There was still a chance that the man would wait until "20 Masks" left before coming to take his prize, Suoh reflected. He glanced up at one of the trees. Although he could not see them, he and Nokoru had come to the park earlier that day and set up video cameras to watch for anyone approaching the willow tree. Whether he came up to Suoh or not, they would have him.

As he walked, the ninja-turned-thief glanced down at the jewel he had stolen. It shimmered in the hazy moon's light, looking almost like a real eye plucked out. Despite its appearance alone, with the rest of Shimobe, God's Servant, it had looked both beautiful and alive. (Suoh was thankful that it had come out so easily, and neither it nor the statue itself was damaged.) The peridot that made up the iris was surrounded by moonstone and had an obsidian stone for the pupil. The stones were so perfectly put together that they seemed one stone. It represented the clear vision like an angel's that God gives to see spiritual things; its pair symbolized seeing and understanding human struggle and pain: the Eye of Jesus, for the one who had experienced the same things.

Suoh stopped beneath the willow tree Nokoru had figured out to be the right one based on what Akira had been able to tell them. The moon washed the area in a silver glow, highlighting each leaf of the willows draped delicately over the water of the lake, casting deep shadows beneath them. Suddenly, Suoh realized that the blackmailer, whoever he was, had chosen a perfect spot. The moonlight dripped through the branches of the willow he stood beneath, meaning that anyone coming from any direction besides the way he had come could see him easily.

A movement through the trees grabbed Suoh's attention, barely perceptible in the shadows of the trees. The ninja nearly chased the figure down right then, yet he held himself back. It would be revealed that he was in fact not 20 Masks/Akira if he acted rashly.

"Do you see him?" Nokoru's voice whispered in his ear through a tiny communicator.

Suoh had to reply under his breath, barely moving his mouth so as not to alert their target. "Hai." Nokoru said no more, but Suoh knew that was because it was dangerous to say more. He glared at the figure walking towards him, having to force himself not to let his hands shake or clench – he didn't want to damage the jewel in his hands. Shadows obscured the figure's face no matter how much Suoh squinted, frustrating the ninja.

In the bushes, Nokoru moved forward, also straining to make out the shadowy face. Even when the wind blew the branches of the trees so that the shadows danced, the leafy canopy was interwoven enough that the light remained dappled and insufficient. Suoh gritted his teeth; in the bushes, Nokoru's stomach was churning with like a caged animal. Both waited with bated breath for the figure to arrive.

And finally, it stepped out into the moonlight.

"Katayama-kaichou!" Suoh and Nokoru gasped. The ninja growled and a red haze filled his vision. _This is the one who hurt Ijyuin. This is the one who hurt Ijyuin._ The thought had been nagging, starting when he first found out that someone had been threatening the young treasurer and had slowly been creeping up inside him. Now it was ready to burst forward.

He saw the university kaichou's eyes widen and then narrow. "You-"

Suoh leaped forward, crossing the space at a ridiculous speed and knocking Katayama to the ground. He pulled the young man's arms behind his back, tugging them tighter, tighter to restrict movement…

The ninja faintly heard pleas to stop, but they were drowned by the roaring in his ears. He was a ninja, trained since birth to protect and to take enemies out. He was supposed to be emotionless as well, but this man had crossed a line, and Suoh was young enough to snap.

"Suoh!"

Suoh's head jerked at his One's call and he stared at the blue-eyed blonde. Suddenly, he realized that Katayama-kaichou's arms were about to break in his hands. He loosened his hold instantly, glancing back up at Nokoru as the angry red haze faded.

"Kaichou…"

The blonde was looking at him and gave him a swift nod. "Katayama-kaichou doesn't have any martial arts training. You can let him up."

Suoh nodded in reply and stood up from the older kaichou's back. The university student stood up, rubbing his arms gingerly and returned Suoh's dagger eyes before turning to Nokoru.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he growled.

Nokoru, who had managed to keep his composure perfectly calm and cool, responded, "What are we doing? What are you doing out here so late at night, Katayama-kaichou?" Only his icy tone gave away that something was amiss.

"It's a beautiful park. I came out for a walk, since it was so nice out tonight," Katayama answered tartly. "Besides that, what is the famous thief 20 Masks doing here? Don't tell me you are consorting with thieves now, Imonoyama-kohai."

"Of course I'm not, Katayama-kaichou."

"Then what are you doing out here with Takamura-kohai dressed like that?" Katayama raised an eyebrow. "And with the Angel's Eye in hand, if I'm not mistaken. I really ought to call the police."

But Nokoru only smiled. "You would be right, if that really were the Angel's Eye."

Katayama opened his mouth, closed it. A confused expression crossed his face and he strode forward and tore the stone out of Suoh's hand. Suoh let him take it.

When he opened his hand, it was holding a large painted marble.

"A marble…"

Nokoru's smiled widened into his most charming as he explained, "Suoh and I were just testing an idea for a short movie about CLAMP's favorite thief for the Film Festival. We saw the notice this morning and I happened to have this old thing," he plucked the marble out of his senpai's hand, "left from Halloween."

Katayama burst out laughing. "You…" he laughed, "are truly an Imonoyama! That's a great idea!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "But really, I understand Takamura-kohai is protective, but that's no reason to attack people out of the blue." Giving Suoh a hard look, he continued, "Well then, good luck with your movie. I should probably be getting back so I don't end up falling asleep in class tomorrow. You two should, too. And no more attacking innocent passers-by!" The elder kaichou waved as he started to walk away.

Suoh glanced at the blonde. "Kaichou."

The blonde had already pulled out a small device with a screen and was fast forwarding through the tapes. "Someone came into the park while Katayama-kaichou was here, but left," he said, glancing up as the ninja made a tsk-ing noise.

"We can't be sure if either Katayama-kaichou or this other person is the culprit or not right now," said Nokoru. The elementary student council kaichou shook his head and turned around. Anyone else would think his smile was normal, but Suoh knew better.

Sober determination flashed in sapphire eyes as Nokoru said, "Come on, Suoh. It looks like we'll have to try something else."

So, is Katayama really the blackmailer? Who's the other figure that came to the park? What's gonna happen next? I'm not gonna tell. XD Mwahahahaha! What did you think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
